Project Summary ? Core D The primary purposes of the Imaging and Cell Biology Core (Core D) are to provide central facilities and technical assistance for: 1.) imaging of live and fixed cells and tissues, and 2.) isolation of fresh adipose, nerve and vascular cells for physiological (patch clamp, calcium imaging, ROS measurements, amperometry, contraction assays), molecular (transcript expression) and biochemical (catecholamine content) study and 3.) culture and manipulation of cells after primary or organ culture. By centralizing these core techniques, Core D will enable cost efficiency because a portion of technical help and laboratory facilities/equipment will be provided, avoiding a duplication of efforts and expenditure of money by the investigators. In addition, by providing training and technical help, Core D provides PPG investigators with a degree of quality-control and consistency in experiments as well as additional time in which investigators can follow scientific pursuits.